Is It Me?
by kairei4ever
Summary: "Ya, more important thing then bother with those hooligans." Kai answered. Yaoi KxR TxM **There is a good chance this story will be disappearing from my stories, seeing as I don't remember where it was going, or don't know how to continue**
1. Beginning

Is It Me.....?  
  
Beginning  
  
There were a couple of days before the Asian Tournaments and the Bleybrakers needed a lot of practice, well some more then others.  
  
"DRAGOON ATTACK!" Takao yeller, Dragoon did as he was told, but missed miserably.  
  
"You attacked too soon, Takao" Kenny said looking up from Dizzi "You have to ware your opponent down first"  
  
"SHIT!" Takao yelled as his blade fell at his feet.  
  
"3 out of 3" Max said, trying and succeeding to annoy Takao.  
  
"Well......I let you win" Takao retorted.  
  
Both Kenny and Max sweat dropped.  
  
"You never give up do you, Takao?" Rei muttered walking towards his team mates.  
  
"Oh! Hey Rei, where you been?" Max asked.  
  
"I was just training." Rei said looking away.  
  
"Where?" Dizzi's voice was heard.  
  
"Some where." Rei said getting annoyed at all the questions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well Rei's finally back." Kai said to know one "Poor Rei."  
  
Kai kept his eyes on Rei, but soon looked away.  
  
"Why am I always doing that....err" Kai said frustrated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was now noon and everyone was hungry, especially one of team mates.  
  
"When do we eat?" Takao wined for the fifth time.  
  
"When Kai says we can," Kenny said keeping his eyes on his laptop "By the way where is Kai?"  
  
"In that tree, over there" Rei pointed to a near by tree.  
  
"How do you know?" Max asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well might as well come out" Kai told himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the three boys turned toward the tree, Kai jumped out.  
  
"I was him, that's how." Rei replied, with a smirk.  
  
"Hey Kai, can we go eat? It is lunch time." Takao asked as Kai came closer.  
  
"You have one hour." Kai said.  
  
Everyone started to walk towards the hotel, for the exception of Takao who ran, and Rei who was way behind the others.  
  
"Rei!" Kai said, when everyone one was inside, except for Rei, that is.  
  
"Ya" Rei said turning around to face his captain.  
  
"Want to have a battle against me?" Kai asked showing his blade.  
  
"Sure" Rei said with a smile, and headed for the dish.  
  
"3!"  
  
"2!"  
  
"1!"  
  
"LET IT RIP!" Kai and Rei yelled as their blade ripped through the air and landed in the dish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takao, Kenny and Max heard a whistling sound, so they went to the window to fin out what it was. To all their surprise they saw Rei battling Kai.  
  
*****Awhile later*****  
  
"Hey Rei!" Max said as Rei entered, followed by Kai.  
  
"You've got guts." Takao whispered to Rei.  
  
"Umm...why do you say that?" Rei asked puzzled.  
  
"Well, for asking Mr. Sourpuss for a battle." Takao said.  
  
"Well, funny thing is, I didn't ask him." Rei said "He asked me."  
  
"WHAT!" Takao yelled witch made everyone look at him in surprise, even Kai.  
  
"Takao what's wrong?" Max asked his heart still recovering from Takao's outburst.  
  
"Ask THEM." Takao said pointing to Rei and Kai.  
  
"Okay..." Max said turning towards Rei and Kai "What's going on?"  
  
"Umm..." was all Rei could manage.  
  
"I asked Rei if he wanted to have a battle against me, that's all." Kai said, everyone's jaw dropped to the floor, except for Rei. "Is that wrong?" Kai asked opening his eyes witch were shut.  
  
"No!" Kenny said as he hid behind his laptop.  
  
"Anyway...Rei how...Rei?" Takao said looking around the room.  
  
"Where did Rei go?" Max asked.  
  
"No clue." Kenny answered.  
  
"There goes Kai." Dizzi said as Kai left thought a door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally safe." Rei said as he flopped down on his bed.  
  
Soon after Rei heard the door open, and with out looking he knew who it was. He recognized the familiar and delectable sent of his captain, friend, and crush; Kai.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
_________________________________  
  
Hope you liked it; the next chapter is on its way. There is one thing I'll tell you right now, I'm writing another Beyblade FanFic, The Unexpected Love, and if ever what I write doesn't make sense tell me, 'cause I might have gotten my stories mixed up. If you haven't read my other story read it its good. Please R+R. kai/rei4ever 


	2. Emotions

Hey! Here is chapter two. Yes I know it's been quite along wait, but I kind of got caught up with other stories *blushes madly, and dukes the incoming vegetables and fruits*  
  
Well hope you like this chapter!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
Emotions  
  
After awhile of silence Kai spoke up.  
  
"Why didn't you tell them, and why did you run off?" Kai asked his voice colder then he intended.  
  
"Umm..." was all Rei could managed. 'Why did I run off?' Rei asked himself mentally.  
  
Rei got up off his bed and went to the window and looked out not wanting to confront Kai.  
  
'What am I supposed to tell him? That every time I do something with him, I'd like it to stay a secret.' Rei thought.  
  
"I have to go." Rei said, as he sprinted for the door, but to no avail, Kai was right in front of the door.  
  
"Where were you planning on going in such a rush?" Kai asked in a soft voice, a hint of seduction in it, which Rei didn't notice to Kai's relief.  
  
"Out!" Rei said stepping back.  
  
"Not on my watch." Kai said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
'Shit what do I do now? Well I could jump out the window... how high could it be five ten stories high? Were in room twelve-zero-three... oh shit! Twelve stories high. That is a long way down. Sure I can jump from high and land on my two feet but there are limits. Oh well I guess I'm stuck.' Rei thought to himself.  
  
"Well are you going to answer, or not?" Kai asked getting impatient.  
  
"Umm...not!" Rei answered, now afraid of what Kai will do to him.  
  
Kai walked slowly towards Rei. Rei glanced at the door to see if he could make a run for it before Kai caught him, but to his dismay Kai had locked the door. Rei was getting more and more scared, as Kai edged closer and closer. Rei backed until his back hit the wall, he looked left and right, to see if he could escape but he couldn't.  
  
'Man I love the look in his eyes, he looks scared, but it makes him look so...so cute!' Kai though as he moved closer to Rei.  
  
'I don't think I've ever felt so terrified and exited at the same time. Being this close to Kai is just making me heat up. God what is he doing? What is he thinking of in that mind of his?' Rei thought.  
  
"W-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Rei finally managed, though he was stuttering.  
  
Kai was now only a few inches from him.  
  
"Well...isn't it obvious? I'm doing this..." with that Kai closed the distance between their mouths, locking their lips in a rough kiss.  
  
Rei hesitated a little in the beginning, trying to figure out what was going on. When Kai saw Rei wasn't responding, he started to pull away, but before their lips parted he felt a shy hand wrap its self around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss.  
  
'I always wondered what my first kiss would be like. I never thought it would be with a guy, especially not Kai! I always thought it would be with Mariah?!' Rei thought as he depend the kiss.  
  
To Be Continued............  
  
Well there you have it Chapter two! Please R&R and tell me what you thick; should I keep going or should I quit, and be honest, I don't care if you say "Oh it sucks, why don't you give it up!" I want total honesty. 


	3. Spies and Fun!

Okay, now that chapter two is up, the reasonable thing is to put up Chapter 3. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Spies and Fun!  
  
The two boys parted when the lack of air was too much, though their lips were mere centimetres from each other.  
  
"Wow!" was all Rei could say.  
  
"Tell me Rei?! Was this your first kiss?" Kai asked, Rei simply blushed and nodded.  
  
"Ya it was." Rei said.  
  
"Well, you're pretty good for someone who has never kissed before." Kai stated, Rei blushed but managed a smile.  
  
Kai wrapped an arm around Rei and brought him to the bed, and laid him down, then crawled on top of him. Then Kai started taking Rei's shirt off.  
  
"Kai?" Rei whispered.  
  
"Hun?" Kai answered sill taking the shirt off.  
  
"Well...Takao and the rest are at the door." Rei whispered, so only Kai could here.  
  
Kai nodded and silently walked to the door, unlocked it, and swung it open. Takao, Max, and Kenny fell to the ground.  
  
"What are you fools doing?!" Kai asked coldly.  
  
"Umm...nothing!" Takao said, Kai just glared at him sending a chill down the three teen's spines.  
  
"Get the hell out of my face! I have more important things to attend to." Kai stated coldly.  
  
The three boys got to their feet and left. Rei got up off the bed and started to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kai asked amused.  
  
"Well...didn't you just say you have more important things to attend to?" Rei questioned.  
  
"Ya, more important thing then bother with those hooligans." Kai answered.  
  
"Exactly!" Rei said starting for the door once more.  
  
Kai moved in front of the door and smirked. Then turned around, shut the door and locked it. Then jumped on Rei sending the two of them to the floor.  
  
"You're what is more important then those hooligans." Kai said in a seductive voice, then leaned down and captures Rei's lips.  
  
Then he picked Rei up and brought him back to the bed, and resumed what he was doing before they had been so rudely interrupted.  
  
To Be Continued..........  
  
Okay, I know this was a short chapter, but, all my chapters are going to be short. I don't know but I like doing this, it makes you wait, and you what to find out what happens, evil me *grins evilly*  
  
Well Please R&R!  
kai/rei4ever 


End file.
